disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Efelantes
Los Efelantes son personajes que aparecieron por primera vez en The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh y son personajes principales. A diferencia de las wartas, los efelantes luego se volvieron aliados de Pooh y sus amigos. Los efelantes y wartas han hecho apariciones en el paseo de The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh tanto en Disneyland Park como en Magic Kingdom. Ambos están localizados en Critter Country en Fantasyland. Aparecen en la secuencia del sueño de Pooh. También aparecen en Pooh's Hunny Hunt en Tokyo Disneyland. Historia En los libros de A.A. Milne, los efelantes eran retratados como productos de las pesadillas de Pooh. En el primer libro, mientras los efelantes comían miel dentro de sus sueños, el Oso Pooh se volvía profundamente angustiada y se levantada para descubrir que nada había pasado. En The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, una instancia muy similar le ocurre a Pooh con los efelantes y wartas después de la aparición de Tigger, poco antes que se conozcan. Debido a las palabras de Tigger, el Oso Pooh se queda despierto por toda la noche, protegiendo su miel. Tras horas de estar despierto, cae en un sueño en el que, al igual que en el primer libro, sueña con efelantes, y está vez, también con wartas. Aunque no parece profundamente angustiado con la pesadilla, Pooh muestra señales de incomodidad toda la noche. Cuando despierta, se habla en el espejo y nunca le menciona de esto a sus amigos. Los efelantes no son mencionados de nuevo hasta la primera temporada de The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. En el episodio "There's No Camp Like Home", Piglet también muestra profunda angustia mientras experimenta la pesadilla de un efelante y una warta en su cabeza. Tras ir de mala gana a acampar con Tigger y Pooh, pronto descubre a una familia de efelantes, quienes obsesionados con la miel como los libros y animaciones antiguas de Pooh dicen no eran necesariamente malvados. Aparecen en este y el próximo episodio, "Trap as Trap Can" dice que no todos los efelantes son tenebrosos, aunque el intenso deseo por la miel aún es evidente. Cuando el episodio "The Great Honey Pot Robbery" fue lanzado, fue presentado otro efelante llamado Heff, quien al igual de los efelantes que asustaron a Pooh y Piglet en pesadillas, es un villano que escoge asociarse con una warta llamada Stan. Luego de las apariciones de la familia efelante y de Heff, los efelantes no habían sido vistos de nuevo en ninguna animacion de Winnie the Pooh, exceptuando pequeños productos como la canción de Tigger en Boo to You! Winnie the Pooh, un especial de Halloween que salió en 1996. Mientras son mencionados por personajes principales en otros trabajos de Pooh, nunca son físicamente vistos. En 2005, Pooh's Heffalump Movie trajo a los efelantes de vuelta y no solo son físicamente vistos, sino que como el título dice, son los personajes principales de la película. En el film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Igor, Conejo y Rito son presentados a los efelantes. Les temen como criaturas con "ojos fieros" y "colas con espinas". Al principio tienen miedo de uno, un inocente efelante de buen corazón llamado Lumpy, pero Rito se vuelve amigo de él. Tras un malentendido, los otros lo aceptan como tal, lo presentan a Christopher Robin , y pronto se ven interactuando con otros miembros de la comunidad efelante. Lumpy continuó apareciendo en el universo de Winnie the Pooh, incluyendo en Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie y un rol semi-regular en la serie My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Representación Antes del lanzamiento de Pooh's Heffalump Movie, los efelantes eran mayormente vistos como villanos que a menudo se aliaban con las wartas y ambiciosamente robaban la miel sin mucho tacto, que era de donde un gran miedo que les tenían en El Bosque de los Cien Acres venía. Aunque hay un extraño caso de una familia de efelantes que al menos ayudaron a Pooh, Tigger y Piglet en un par de veces en The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, tras el final de esta serie, tanto efelantes como wartas fueron vistos una vez más como descarados ladrones y poco confiables. Aunque esto continuó durante las producciones de Winnie the Pooh en los 90 y a inicios de los 2000, Pooh's Heffalump Movie no solo reintrodujo a los efelantes sino que añadió nuevas ideas de ellos como especie. La película introducía a un nuevo personaje llamado Lumpy, un genuino y dulce efelante que ama divertirse y hacer amigos. Aunque al inicio eran malvados con él, Pooh, Tigger, Conejo, Piglet e Igor vieron que tan cariñoso y maternal era y le pidieron perdón. Debido a esta película, las nuevas ideas presentadas sobre los efelantes eran: # Muchos efelantes son inofensivos y no muestran odio hacia otros. # Estos efelantes son vistos que son cuadrípedos, a diferencia de sus representaciones anteriores como bípedos # A pesar de la pasada evidencia de ellos, muchos Efelantes están más dispuestos a ampliar sus amistades que otras criaturas. Galería Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4409.jpg Stan_Shushing_Heff.jpg Bopheffalumps.jpg|Los Efelantes como se ven en The Book of Pooh Heffalumpandwoozle.jpg|Los Efelantes en un desfile en uno de los Parques Disney. Pooh's_Heffalump_Movie_-_Heffalumps_from_the_Horribly_Hazardous_Heffalumps_Song_-_5.jpg Pooh's_Heffalump_Movie_-_Heffalumps_from_the_Horribly_Hazardous_Heffalumps_Song_-_4.jpg Pooh's_Heffalump_Movie_-_Heffalumps_from_the_Horribly_Hazardous_Heffalumps_Song_-_3.jpg Pooh's_Heffalump_Movie_-_Heffalumps_from_the_Horribly_Hazardous_Heffalumps_Song_-_2.jpg Pooh's_Heffalump_Movie_-_Heffalumps_from_the_Horribly_Hazardous_Heffalumps_Song_-_1.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4471.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4607.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4627.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4512.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4545.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh_-_Lumpy_and_Mama_Heffalump.jpg|Lumpy Efelante con su mamá Categoría:Grupos y organizaciones Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Reformados Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Elefantes Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Juguetes Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Cambiaformas Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Criaturas